Prosperine Yukio
Category: } Prosperine Yukio (繁栄のゆきお, Han'ei no Yukio) or often referred to as the Princess of Hell (地獄の王女, Jigoku no ōjo) of the Diablo Guild. She utilizes Ghost Subordination Magic. She is one of the newly-recruited members of the guild. Appearance Prosperine's appearance is that of a woman with red eyes, and her most noticeable feature is her scar streaking across her left eye. Upon her head is a red crown with flames protruding from the beads it is decorated with. The symbol worn upon on her forehead is an old symbol representing her deceased family, which shows a sword like figure with a small circular figure surrounding it. Meanwhile, her attire consists of a large black color, with designs that seem to be drops of her victims' blood. Worn along with it is a short cocktail drwaa with a laced, off-shoulder sleeve. . She hides her different emblems with the fingerless gloves she is wearing. She wears knee-high boots with black socks which looks like the boots are longer than the said size. However, underneath those gloves is the Diablo emblem, and joint alongside with it is a red star with a blue-blooded like line pointing through the star. While removing her gloves, she turns her ghostly abilities onto herself, forcing a transformation unto her body which releases herself to go beyond her limits. Prosperine takes a half demonic state, with her bat wings and big horns protruding from her forehead. She loses the ball gown, and replacing it with an incredibly revealing outfit that reveals her stomach, simply covering up the rest of the remaining parts. On her arms are sleeves that leave the shoulders exposed. She dons a red tail with an upside down heart on the tip of it. She holds her Hellask Sword in this state. Personality Prosperine is a calm and collected woman only interested in murdering people for the sake of the 'rituals' that her guild prepare, thus collecting corpses for the said ritual. But, like all of her guildmates, she is very cold and calculating, as shown when she used the ghost of her own mother to murder her remaining siblings. She is also shown to be very sadistic, and also very merciless as when she was shown to have torturing a wizard from a different guild, and it seems to have thrilled her, as she laughed several times, and finally putting the wizard to the end of his misery. She also likes to show 'trophies' or the blood of her victims on her collar, acting as a design for the dress. She is often shown to be emotionless at times. History Not much is known about Prosperine, but a short worthwhile investigation was conducted for her family's whereabouts. She grew up in a secret alliance that is filled with assassins and murderers. She underwent hellish and rigorous training to increase her skills. No one in her family knew how to utilize magic, so they were especially weak against strong users of different kinds of magic, so when almost everyone was killed, she suddenly controlled the ghosts of her relatives. Afraid of this magic, many of the villagers were fearful of this magic, so they avoided Prosperine. Annoyed because of this, she ended up murdering all of the townspeople, but some children, including Azyln Mikamura, were able to escape her furious wrath. While wandering across Fiore, she encountered one of the strongest demons of the Tartaros guild, Kyoka. She was taken in for two years, and experimented on, implanting several types of magic, including Necrosis magic. until Fairy Tail destroyed Tartaros. She eventually left the guild in pursuit of her own passion. During her travels, she finally met a dark guild called Diablo. During her times as a young mage in the guild, she left shortly to train harder and meet up the expectations a Dark Mage requires. Now, she is a full-fledged Dark Mage in search of the mercenaries who murdered her family. Magic and Abilities To Prosperine, Magic is just another form of art used to murder people. Though, this statement does not showcase that Prosperine is an inexperienced user of Magic, it is completely opposite. Natural Abilities Prosperine, before learning Magic, was a fully-fledged fighter at the age of 13. She has mastered quite a few techniques, including the manipulation of Magical Aura. Though, she simply uses her aura to intimidate the younger ones. Enhanced Perception: '''Prosperine is capable of sensing the presence of others, as she was able to detect one's presence despite the latter specializing in hiding it. '''Enhanced Endurance: Prosperine can withstand minor injuries and up to 1 000 volts of electricity, though she isn't immune to the effects of poison or chemicals. 2 consecutive hours of training does not affect her system. Immense Reflexes and Speed: Prosperine's reflexes are as fast as teleporting 15 meters away from you, due to her training in the family sources. After learning Magic, she can kill someone as fast before the target even realizes the the fatal blow has been dealt. Her reactions, too, are first-class. Reacting to gunpoint has prevented herself from dying multiple times. Genius-Level Intellect: Though her age fits her knowledge, she knows far more than any 35 year old she knows. Hence her background as a top student, it's invaluable for her. Without it, she cannot go that far in the Magic World. She thinks very quick, even thinking during battle, and is also a quick learner. * Master Strategist: '''A minor ability. She conducts probabilities and how to find a good situation in battle, or as to how to get an upper hand in combat. '''Master Weapon Specialist: Ranging from a simple handfan, to a complex gun, Prosperine can use any object, turning it into a weapon, despite having no familiarity with it. Her favorite weapon by choice is a small ring which can be converted into any weapon. If the latter does not happen and Prosperine is in a hand to hand combat match, the ring receives a small blade that can cut holes which is activated by the user. Master of Stealth: Prosperine, due to her rigorous training with her family, can specialize in hiding and infiltrating. * Silent Step is a technique where Prosperine can walk and run without making any sound with her feet. * Phantom Echo is a motion where light and the sense of motion are nonexistent. Numerous phantoms or illusions are created while the user, Prosperine, utilizes the Silent Step technique that allows the user to move at an incredibly fast speed. * Aura Illusion is a technique that allows the user to make a copy of themselves in a different position. Though, it's only used for simple trickery, it cannot communicate, move, or even use magic in this state. Magical Abilities Ghost Subordination Magic allows the user to have significant influence and considerable control over the dead, body or spirit. The magic can be use for either defense or offensive attacks, though it's main techniques are on the offensive side. Also, several of ghosts have received a name, such as the ghost of a Shinigami. '''This curse, also, allows ghosts, bodies, or dead humans to become soldiers in battle. * '''Deluz Ize is a simple technique that allows the user to cage the target in a wall of ghosts and strangles the target until it's good enough to use for "controlling" * Knights (unnamed) can control dead bodies into Knights that can fight for the user. * Shield is a sub-technique of Knights that turns the Knights into a big wall around the user and their allies. It also can be used to entrap the target into a tight space until they die from suffocation. * Ghostly Shell '''is a flurry of ghosts surrounding each of the allies of the caster and defends them until the person is strong again to fight. * '''Delusional Rage is a flurry of darkness surrounding everything, then a black beam from the sky shoots the target. Neither are they killed nor alive, they are simply erased from existence. Book of Ghosts is a book written with tattered papers, and which seems to be ink from blood. This is the first in 10 that Prosperine has collected, and surprisingly, it's linked to her Necrosis Magic capabilities. What seems to be written is unknown, but several spells chanted by Prosperine were recovered. Including the Ghost of the Plague. Incantations are required to summon most of the ghosts. It acts like a book where spells are written in, but it's completely the opposite. In it were several, detailed and satanic symbols, where several ghosts and demons and their stories are written it. There, they learn how to summon and release them, but Prosperine found out a way to use her magic to twist the effects of the book. * Shinigami summons the demon from Japanese folklore with the same name. Though, wielding the spell causes strange marks on the forearms to appear. Simply mentioning it causes chills through your spine. Prosperine once used this spell and caused a transformation on her, namely calling it Devil's Reincarnate or Necrosis Release. In this form, Prosperine is able to use the same spells she wields while in normal form, but much more advanced. Additionally, she wields a blade called the Hellask Scythe, which not only is used as a weapon but also as a wand, more on to cast magic. With the Hellask Scythe she can wield a simple spell named Hell's Night, which releases Black Aura to the target and piercing them, causing great pain. TBC..